I Need Your Help
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: Maya aimed the pistol at him, stopping him dead in mid sentence. “You were saying?” Smiling sweetly she shot at the air beside his head, taking off stray strands of sandy brown hair. “Don’t piss me off. Get him to my car now!” She yelled.-- MitsuomixMaya
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **T (Teen)

**Couple: **Mitsuomi & Maya

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tenjho Tenge… depressing isn't it…

**I Need Your Help**

**A Tenjho Tenge FanFic**

Silence descended upon them in an instant. All eyes turned towards the man and woman. The man was Mitsuomi Takayanagi, head of the Takayanagi family. The woman was Maya Natsume, a previous crush of Mitsuomi and also the little sister of his former best friend, Shin Natusume.

Mitsuomi sputtered blood as he watched her with blurring vision. "Maya --"

Maya could see he was seconds from passing out, she couldn't blame him they practically wasted all their energy trying to best one another. She was smarter in the end using a trick on him the caught him off balance. "It's just a flesh wound Takayanagi." She said watching him lose consciousness. Maya was quick and careful to pull out a pistol that was strapped to her inner thigh, keeping it low and out of eye sight. It was a precaution she knew she would need when the battle began.

"Are you crazy?" A man, badly beaten, yelled. His handed unclenched the torn short in his hands, backing away from her club members.

She turned, her lips contorted into a sinister smile as she looked at the man, stopping him dead in his tracks. "You!" She began raising the pistol until it was in his line of view. "Grab a friend and take Takayanagi to my car. And no fucking around." She kept the pistol trained on the two men.

A third man mumbled something incoherent to the two men that struggled to lift the dead weight of Mitsuomi. The men all nodded, agreeing with what the third said.

Maya aimed the pistol at him, stopping him dead in mid sentence. "You were saying?" Smiling sweetly she shot at the air beside his head, taking off stray strands of sandy brown hair. "Don't piss me off. Get him to my car now!" She yelled.

All three men scrambled to move their leader to the overbearing woman's car. Scared for not only their lives but also their leaders, they were slow to lover his body into the convertible. But their minds quickly changed once the heard the cocking of her gun just inches from them.

"Now how about you three idiots stand over there." Maya motioned to a secluded spot far from the car with her free hand. Walking backwards to the car she glanced at her men, before looking back at the opponents. "Guys watch them until I'm gone."

Bob looked at her. "Watch them?"

Souichiro glared at her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm not a fucking babysitter."

Maya slid into the drivers seat, starting up the car, she put it in drive. "Do whatever you see fit with them I don't care. As long as they don't follow me." And with that she was gone.

Masataka smiled charmingly. "Shall we?"

- - -

Everything was blurry and spinning. His stomach began to turn in protest to the colliding images around him. He groaned and stretched his head back, realizing he was on a bed mat. "Where am I?" His voice gruff from the battle earlier.

"My home." A female voice whispered from his left.

"Maya?" With closed eyes he turned his face to the sound of her voice. "Why --?"

He heard her soft laugh. "I'm caring for you. I almost killed us though, but as you can tell we're alive."

Cool fingers touched his forehead. "Maya?"

She sighed. "I was going to heal you a faster way, but I decided against it when I realized I didn't have enough energy to do the healing. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I can't --" He began before coughing wildly.

"I need your help Mitsuomi." She whispered picking up a cool damp cloth and wiping down his face and arms. "Aya senses that something new and dangerous is coming." She paused to place the cloth in cool water and rung it out. "We might have gone about this the wrong way but we need your help."

Mitsuomi grinded his teeth in sudden pain.

"You chest will heal, but I need to change the bandages I put on them." She pulled the blanket down from his chest and let it pool around his waist. "I'm sorry I had to do it this way but I doubted that you would come here any other way." She began to pull off the top layer of bandages.

He hissed in pain. "I need something to dull the pain."

"No alcohol." She stated. "It wont help the healing."

"Maya." He grounded out. "I'll help you."

"I'm not torturing you for an answer." She grabbed a new cloth and dumped it in a clean bowl of water. Wiping at the sore and battered flesh she glanced at his face. "I'm trying to make this a little less painful for you." She reached around and grabbed a small jar. "It's a healing ointment it won't sting but it's hot at first." She explained before rubbing some on the edges of battered flesh.

"Water." He whispered hoarsely after she finished.

"Here." She helped prop him up, before holding the cup to his lips. "Enough?" Maya asked pulling the cup away slowly.

"Yes." Mitsuomi opened his eyes for the first time and was stunned. "Maya?"

She glanced at him, unsure. "Yes?"

"I'll help."

"Thank you." She picked up the disregarded cloth and placed it back on his head. "You should rest for now." She said brushing her fingers mindlessly through his hair.

The motion was soothing. "Stay." He whispered quietly to himself, knowing full well that she didn't hear him.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_My first fanfic for this anime, tell me what you think? You know its way harder than I first thought to write one for every couple in every anime that I like. )Just tell me what you like. Criticism is always welcomed with me._

_Love Lots,_

_BAngel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **T (Teen)

**Couple: **Mitsuomi && Maya

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tenjho Tenge… depressing isn't it…

**I Need Your Help**

**~Chapter Two~**

"Damnit!" The rough yell was enough to bring everyone, who wasn't busy, in the large house running to the source of it, leading the two bored fighters into the room that held their patient and soon to be partner in the near future.

"I said hold him down Masataka!" Aya yelled at the young man, her patience wearing thin as she tried to clean to multiple cuts on Mitsuomi's body.

"Sorry Sensei." He mumbled tightening his grip on his older brothers body.

"Geez, what the hells his problem?" Souichiro asked from his post at the door way.

Aya glanced up, her eyes sad. "He's has little shards of glass and rock embedded into the majority of his cuts, sister is trying to get them out."

Bob and Souichiro grimaced at that. "Well cover his mouth, I thought a person was being killed in here." He said gruffly before leaving back to the kitchen for some more food.

"Souichiro-sama?" It was a soft question, she smiled softly at his back. "He's concerned for your welfare Takayanagi-san."

"Doubt it." Masataka muttered beneath his breath, giving Aya a quick smile.

Mitsuomi groaned as Maya began to probe tender flesh in another part of his leg. "How… how many more?" He said clenching his teeth as a sudden pain shot through his leg making him dig his head further into Aya's lap.

Maya glanced at him with hooded eyes. "I'm not sure, there's so many cuts. I need to make sure I get everything from them, otherwise there will no doubt be an infection." She shared a quick look with her sister before grabbing another cloth to sponge at the flowing blood.

"I… I need… alcohol." He let out hoarsely staring at his brother who held his legs in placed for Maya. "Please…"

Aya looked at Masataka, silently asking permission to give the abused man his simple request. They had been prepared, bring alcohol and a teacup incase the pain became to much for the man to handle. "Of course." She said grabbing at the full bottle of whiskey. She broke the seal and poured it into the small teacup. Lifting his head slightly she gave him his small dose of release from the pain.

"Thank you." He muttered roughly, grinding his teeth at the consistent probing.

- - - - -

"You think we can trust him?" Souichiro asked leaning back in his chair.

Bob crushed the empty beer can in his hand. "They do, so I think we can."

The spiky-haired blonde gave him a dry look. "Yeah that's helpful."

"What's the real problem?" The tanned man asked grabbing another beer for himself.

"Nothing." He snapped. "I just don't like the vibes I'm getting from him."

"More like you don't like the fact of what you saw earlier." Bob smirked at his friends flushed features.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said downing the last of his suddenly warmed beer.

Bob laughed, handing him another one. "Yeah ya do. It has to do with a certain annoying, busty, brown-haired chick, that had Takayanagi's head in her lap."

The face Souichiro made looked like he had been sucking on lemons. "He doesn't even know her like I do." He muttered before taking a drink.

"You do know that no one knows her like you do." Bob said laughing at his sputtering friend.

- - - - -

It was pitch dark in the room, his eyes tried to settle on something, anything but nothing could stand out to him. Pain ricocheted throughout the left side of his body, letting out a startled gasp he tried to move to relieve some of the pressure on his left side but that just made it worse for him.

A hand on his left shoulder stilled his movements. "You shouldn't move brother."

"Masataka?" He muttered, the subtle question of where he was in just his brothers name.

"Yes you're still at the Natsume residence." He answered. "Where is the majority of your pain focused?"

"The left." He let out on a hiss of breath.

"I'm on the first watch to change your bandages this time." He said striking a match and lighting a candle. He began to gather the proper necessities to clean and bandage Mitsuomi. "I'm glad you're helping us."

He gave a slow blink in understanding. His eyes still adjusting to the sudden light. "Maya?"

"Resting." He began to cut at the bandages. "I was actually supposed to do this a little over an hour ago but you were still resting so I decided to what until you were awake." Masataka pressed a cup to his lips. "Take this."

The familiar burning of the whiskey warmed and prepared him for the sudden pain that was going to be presented to him. "More…"

- - - - -

"How much did you give him?" Maya asked looking at the prone body. It was the end of Masataka's watch and the beginning of hers. "He shouldn't be dependent on the alcohol every time we need to change his bandages."

"I was just complying with his request." Masataka defended himself. "I could tell he was still in pain from the treatment you gave him yesterday."

Maya glared at the young man. "Go to school." She turned to back to the body, kneeling down beside it. "Mitsuomi?"

He continued sleeping, no movements were made aside from the sharp intakes of air on occasion.

"Mitsuomi?" She ran the tips of her fingers along the edges of his bandages. "I need to change your… Mitsuomi?!" Sudden panic raced through her as the binding around his midsection began to turn a brown murky color. Taking a quick glance at his face she was shocked to see blood beginning to drip from his ears. "Aya!"

- - - - -

"But Souichiro-sama don't you think it would be better if we ate lunch all together." Aya said smiling at her blushing crush.

He shook his head. "No! Why the hell would you think that?" He backed up when he noticed her advancing on him. "What are you doing?"

She was seconds away from pouncing on him, only to be stopped short by her sisters shrill scream.

"Aya!"

"Something's wrong with Takayanagi-san." She said quietly looking at Souichiro with sad brown eyes. "Take the lunch." She told him before leaving.

Souichiro looked out the door with a disappointed look on his face. "Fucking Takayanagi." He muttered grabbing the lunch and walking out the door.

- - - - -

"Sister? What's… How did this happen?" Aya asked rushing to her sisters side.

"I don't know but I think it might have something to do with all the whiskey he had with his little brother on watch." Her voice was harsh with worry.

"Don't worry, he'll be find." Aya said with a confident smile and a reassuring touch of the hand. "Now let's fix him up."

"Yes, let's do that." Maya nodded looking for another cloth to clean the blood dripping from his ear.

- - - - -

"Bob. Nagi." Masataka said sitting down at the lunch table. With a quick glance around the messy lunch room he looked back at Souichiro. "Where's Aya?"

"What do you care?" His tone was careless, and hide a deeper meaning.

"Well if she's not here then she's…"

"Watching your murderous brother." Souichiro interrupted, eyes raising to the others teens. "Tell your brother to keep his hands to himself."

Masataka looked at him amused at his little caring speech. "I'm not my brothers keeper. And I certainly don't tell him what he can and cannot do." He slurped some noodles. "Besides he and Ms. Natsume have liked each other longer than you've known her." He made a purpose of not using either females name to see his reaction.

As expected Souichiro's face lost all color, before it came rushing back full force. "Aya doesn't like him, Liar."

He smirked at the blonde, after sharing a knowing look with Bob. "I was talking about Maya Natsume."

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**__ So what do you think of this chapter? I know it's short and more than likely could've used more detail, but there's always other chapters. __**PLUS**__ could you drop some ideas of what you'd like to see in the future of this story and its chapters, like longer, shorter, more talking, less talking, sex, yelling, violence, uhhh I think I'll stop now… Well drop a review and tell me what you think._

_Thanks to __Mitsuomi X Maya, Wild*Heartz, and it'sacloudyday for the reviews…_

_Love Lots,_

_BAngel_


End file.
